1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to hitch assemblies.
2. Description of Related Art
Known hitch assemblies include a mounting assembly with a hitch receiver and a safety chain tube secured thereto, e.g., by welding. Typically, the mounting assembly is formed by welding two channel-shaped members together to form a tube; then, the tube is bent into a U-shape. Mounting brackets are formed and welded to ends of the tube for attaching the mounting assembly to a vehicle frame. Thus, known hitch assemblies are manufactured from several parts with an elaborate process including stamping, forming, and welding.
The present invention provides improvements over known hitch assemblies to simply the manufacturing process, reduce the number of parts, and improve safety.
Also, it is known to provide hitch assemblies with retractable hitches that can be manually and automatically moved between an extended position and a retracted position.
The present invention provides improvements over known retractable hitch assemblies to facilitate use and operation.